Desastre de miraculous 1
by R98RG
Summary: Evillustrator descubre algo sorprendente gracias a su compañera e idea un plan que puede ser con motivo noble pero método algo malefico


Cap. 1: El comienzo

En un callejón de Paris

-Hola Evillustrator

Dice Copycat dirigiéndose a Evillustrator con unas fotos en su mano izquierda en pose ligeramente seductora y diva.

-Hola Copycat, ¿traes lo que te pedí?

Pronuncia dichas palabras de manera seria recargando su espalda en una de las paredes.

-Sí, aquí tengo fotos de Marinette y descubrí algo que no te vas a creer, seguro que te interesa saber.

Copycat anuncia animada y Evillustrator muestra un gesto de interés y se acerca a ella.

-A ver, veamos ese tan "gran descubrimiento" tuyo que me tiene "tan interesando".

Dice un poco sarcástico, se acerca a Copycat y ella le da las fotos en su mano. Él se queda interesado viendo las fotos, cuando noto un par que lo había sorprendido de manera que quedó atónito por unos momentos.

\- ¡No puede ser, Marinette es Ladybug!?

Evillustrator se queda en shock, mientras que Copycat se ríe al ver dicha reacción

-COPYCAT, NECESITO TU AYUDA UNA VEZ MAS!

Evillustrator dice practimente gritando de alegría

\- ¿Calmado pequeño, que no te acuerdas que no te acuerdas que debemos permanecer en sigilo?, ya me deberás 2 favores más

Deja de reír y pone una sonrisa algo seria y sostiene la barbilla de Evillustrator

-Te ayudare enano, pero deberás no solo hacerme una pintura de Deadpool y yo "dándonos cariño", sino también una escultura de el en tamaño real

Pone una cara perversa y le sale saliva como un depredador hambriento. Mientras Evillustrator esta serio, ocultando el miedo que le da Copycat y le retira su mano de su barbilla.

E -Está bien, pero no quiero que ese mercenario se meta, Aunque sus bromas son buenas, no quiero hártame de ella (me da asco su cara, aunque si es gracioso)

C –Bueno, igual no quiero que salga encariñándose a alguna chica

Lo dice relajadamente honesta.

Al día siguiente

En la escuela, Nathaniel (Evillustrator) dibuja a Marinette otra vez, pero con Ladybug de reflejo en una especie de espejo.

-Oh, que bella se ve….

Nathaniel se queda cautivado. Llega Adrien y ve su dibujo, solo fijándose en Ladybug.

-Te salió excelente Ladybug, amigo.

Adrien lo dice sonriendo. Pero Nathaniel se asusta y pega su dibujo al pecho. Adrien hace un gesto de confundido por la reacción.

-Hola Adrien, estos solo son garabatos

Nathaniel exclama tímidamente sin soltar el dibujo sonrojándose, desviando su mirada de Adrien. Quien dice algo para salir de la situación incómoda.

-Iré a mi lugar y si haces otro dibujo de Ladybug. Me lo muestras, por favor

Adrien se va a su lugar, junto a Nino. Nathaniel vuelve a poner su dibujo en el escritorio, dándole los toques finales, mientras llega Marinette y ve como Nathaniel deja su dibujo descubierto.

-Buenos días Nathaniel, que lindo dibujo

Nathaniel sorprendido, oculta el dibujo mientras sonríe tímidamente

-Hola, la-dy. Digo Marinette

Nathaniel lo dice un poco tartamudo y se queda sonrojado. Marinette con sospechas, pero incomodada, sonríe a Nathaniel.

\- ¿Puedes mostrarme ese dibujo otra vez?

Marinette dice curioseada. Nathaniel da un grito interno y en ese momento llega la maestra.

-Muy bien chicos, es horas de comenzar la clase

Todos los estudiantes van a sus respectivos asientos. Nathaniel ignora parte de la clase y se queda pensativo

\- (Talvez Copycat me mienta, deberé capturar a Ladybug para saber la verdad, Que bueno que le dije que me viera por aquí durante el descanso)

Marinette se queda viendo a Adrien y tomando nota de la clase. Pero le llega una preocupación.

\- (¿Nathaniel sabrá que soy Ladybug?, no creo. Siempre me cuido cuando me transformo, además me lo diría)

Llego la hora del descanso y hasta al último sale Nathaniel del salón para ir al baño. En eso, mientras abría la puerta. Ve a Copycat transformada en Marinette en bikini y se acerca a Nathaniel.

-Ven mi hermoso Nath, todo esto será tuyo

Dice Copycat en pose erótica. Nathaniel se sonroja, pero se calma y saca su libreta que contiene dibujos de ella con Deadpool.

-Sé que eres tu Copycat. Aquí tengo algunas obras que me pediste, aunque me falta hacer eso último que me dijiste.

Copycat vuelve a su forma original y le arrebata de manera brusca los dibujos a Nathaniel, sonríe mientras babea presenciando los dibujos.

-Bueno, no caíste en mi broma. ¿Ahora para que querías verme por aquí?

Dice Copycat calmándose y limpiando la saliva de su boca.

-Vas a querer que te ayude en tu confesión a Marinette?

Dice precipitadamente ansiosa e intuitivamente.

-No, es para que la capturemos cuando sea Ladybug (en realidad es para saber si en verdad todo esto es cierto), así no estar más en peligro

Dice Nathaniel en un tono ligeramente nervioso. Copycat se acerca a él y le frota su cabeza amistosamente con su mano derecha.

-Tranquilo, si lo planeamos bien, Marinette alias Ladybug, será toda tuya

Confiada Copycat. Ambos idean un plan simplemente complicado. Se quedan hablando y poniendo todos los detalles al plan que consiste en que Evillustrator distraerá a Chat Noir mientras que Copycat la noquea y se la captura. Suena la campana, Copycat se transforma en gato y salde por la ventana mientras que Nathaniel vuelve al salón de clases.

-Bien, aquí es donde acorde con Nath que se haría el plan

Dice Copycat al llegar a unas instalaciones abandonadas. Copycat prepara el escenario. Mientras que Nathaniel se queda en la escuela, tomando nota y esperando el final de las clases. Suena la campana y todos se retiran del salón. Nathaniel se va a unos arbustos y se transforma en Evillustrator.

-Bien, hora de crear esta obra maestra

Dice maléficamente en tono bajo. Sale de los arbustos y comienza a crear caos, destruyendo edificios cercanos. Marinette y Adrien se percatan de los sucesos.

-Alya, nos vemos mañana, sí?

Dice Marinette apresurada, se va corriendo para transformarse a solas.

-Adiós Nino, debo hacer algo importante

Dice Adrien justamente antes de correr, va a un rincón aislado y se transforma. Ambos llegan con Evillustrator a un tejado.

-Hasta aquí llego tu carrera artística

Dice Chat noir (Adrien) a Evillustrator (Nathaniel), estando a un lado de Ladybug (Marinette).

-Si quieren que deje de pintar, vengan por mí.

Dice Evillustrator burlonamente y los dirige a las instalaciones abandonadas a Ladybug y Chat noir donde espera Copycat.

En las instalaciones abandonadas

Copycat nota que se acerca Evillustrator con Chat noir y Ladybug, detrás de él y Copycat se esconde. Entra Evillustrator a las instalaciones siendo seguido por Ladybug y Chat noir y llegan a un tercer piso.

-Aunque me siguieron hasta acá, no me rendiré tan fácil.

Evillustrator crea una pantalla de humo y se dirige a atacar a Chat noir. Ladybug va a ayudarlo, pero es detenida por Copycat.

-No, no, no. Tú te quedas aquí.

Dice Copycat siniestra y simpáticamente. Ladybug y Copycat empiezan a pelear. Pero al poco tiempo después, Copycat noquea a Ladybug y se la lleva a un sótano de la instalación y la deja atada. Deja el arma de Ladybug en una caja al otro lado.

-Ya cumplí mi parte. Ahora a ir con Nath para que cumpla sus condiciones.

Vuelve al lugar donde Evillustrator y Chat noir siguen peleando, Copycat le da una patada a Chat noir separándolo de Evillustrator. Evillustrator se sorprende, pero al poco tiempo sonríe.

-Veo que ya es hora de irnos.

Evillustrator rompe una ventana, por la cual escapa él y Copycat. Dejando a Chat noir solo y confundido.

-Pero que rayos paso?

Dice Chat noir molesto con la niebla ya dispersada, nota una ventana rota.

-Debieron irse por ahí. Pero donde está mi Lady?

Dice Chat noir en su pensamiento algo confundido y sale también por la ventana.

-Seguramente ella salió antes que yo.

Chat noir empieza a buscarlos toda la noche, pero les pierde el rastro total de ellos.

Al día siguiente en la escuela

-Amigo, estas bien? Pareces muy cansado

Dice Nino a Adrien (Chat noir), quien está dormido en el escritorio que ocupan.

-Estoy bien, solo tuve algo de trabajo extra

Dice Adrien muy somnoliento. Entra Alya preocupada al salón.

-Oigan, saben dónde está Marinette, la he estado llamándola y sus padres dicen que no ha vuelto.

Fin del primer Cap


End file.
